The Adventures of Space Bobo
by Resisting Arrest
Summary: what my friends and I thought of after seeing The Fellowship of the Ring movie.No flames Please.Chapter 4 is up.It's a crossover thing with the Fellowship House.
1. The First Adventure

The Adventures of Space Bobo  
  
A/N:I saw The Fellowship of the Ring with my two best friends.On the way home we made a space mask out of an envelope.My friend said "Look!It's Bobo!(she meant Bilbo)" I burst out laughing.So the idiocy ahead is the adventure of the 'Space Bobo'.  
~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo Baggins laughed as he and his friends walked along the road to Bag End.They were heading over to see Bilbo.What they saw when they entered however, was something they never expected.  
  
Bilbo was poised on the edge of the sofa,a ridiculus yellow mask on his face,looking as though he were about to spring from a diving board.The hobbits stared in mute horror as the old fellow started talking to himself though a walkie talkie in his hand.  
  
"Space Bobo,ready for take off."  
  
But what shocked them most was that a familiar voice answered throught the walkie talkie.  
  
"Blast off in T- 10 ..9..8..7.."  
  
Pippin walked up to Bilbo (or Bobo in this case) and tapped on the shoulder.Bilbo fell off of the sofa and dropped the walkie talkie.  
  
"Space Bobo,do you read?This is Space Leggo waiting for take off." said the unmistakeable voice of Legolas Greenleaf.The hobbits continued to stare.Suddenly the door opened and Aragorn entered,wearing a large silver space suit.  
  
"Bilbo,what's wrong?We've been-" Aragorn spotted the hobbits. "Er..I can explain."  
  
Bilbo pointed at Pippin,terrefied. "Space invader..do not move Space Aragorn.."  
  
But he was interruppted by a creaking sound as Gandalf came down from a trap door in the ceiling,also sporting a silver suit.  
  
"um..." said he.  
  
A very drunk Legolas appeared at the window,wearing the funniest outfit of all.  
  
"I dont see why i gotta wear this," slurred Legolas as he adjusted his blue and green bikini.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Return for the continuing adventures of Space Bobo.Next time it will be "Legolas's ballet."  
  
No flames please,r/r.  
  
  
  
" 


	2. Legolas's Ballet

Space Bobo   
Chapter 2 Legolas's Ballet  
  
Credits-Loony Toons and reviewers and God.  
Disclaimer-I don't own The Lord of the Rings or Loony Toons or anything else.Making no money. -_-  
  
~*~*~*~  
Frodo Baggins grumbled as he got dressed. "Why did I agree to go see this ballet thing?Wait,why is Legolas even doing Ballet?"  
  
Frodo cheered up slightly when he met Bilbo and Sam on the road.They were all pretending that last week's event had not taken place.The hobbits walked along in silence until Sam turned to Frodo and said:  
  
"Mr. Frodo,um..is Legolas..well..gay?" ask Sam,turning red.  
  
"Well I always did say that Gimli was overly fond of him." said Bilbo,smoking on a pipe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
The hobbits entered and were shown to their seats.One row of seats had been reserved for the Fellowship.Gandalf sat at the beginning of the row,waving his staff threateningly at Merry and Pippin,who were complaining loudly about being tied and chained to their chairs.Next to Gandalf sat Aragorn who had brought Arwen with him.Gimli sat beside Arwen.Frodo took his seat beside Merry and Bilbo and Sam filed in behind him.Merry leaned over as best he could.  
  
"Sam,Legolas wants you backstage."   
  
"Gandalf,can I visit the little hobbits' room?" asked Pippin sweetly.  
  
Gandalf freed Pippin and he nearly plowed Sam down.  
  
"Oh,forgive me Samwise!For in my ignorance I have disabled you!Let me help you backstage!" said Pippin dramatically,yanking Sam off the ground.  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Pippin." said Sam,dusting himself off.  
  
"Sit down you Fool of a Took!" yelled Gandalf.  
  
Gimli stood and joined Sam. "I'll go with you." he announced.  
  
Shortly after they went backstage,the lights dimmed.The curtains opened and dozens of elves danced onto the stage.They finally spotted Legolas.Thankfully he wasn't wearing a tutu.The whole Fellowship heaved a sigh of relief.Their relief was short-lived however.  
  
Gimli the Dwarf ran out on the stage,waving his axe wildly.Sam ran out after him to stop him.Legolas ran over to Gimli and grabbed his beard.  
  
"What the hell are you doing,Gimli son of GROIN!" barked Legolas.  
  
"GIMLI SON OF GLOIN!DO NOT DISHONOR MY FATHER,YOU DANCING GAY ELF!" yelled Gimli.  
  
The two were suddenly aware that the audience was staring at them,with Sam sobbing softly in the back.Gandalf sighed and raised his staff.The curtains closed slowly.  
  
"How embarassing." said Arwen,looking around at the crowd.  
  
Tom Bombadil was muttering darkly.Eowyn and Eomer were staring in mute horror.Radagast the brown was passed out against the back wall.  
  
"Wow.Boromir was right.The afterlife has to be better than this crap." said Faramir.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A short time later Legolas and Gimli were sitting side by side on the couch at Aragorn's house (well,not a house but you know.)They were both staring at the tv as legolas flipped channels idly.  
  
"I think they wanna make up." said Pippin to Merry.  
  
Legolas continued to flip channels until he came to one with the Loony Toons playing.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Yosemite Sam,Gimli?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes." said Gimli,gruffly,trying to ignore the sniggering hobbits.  
  
"I'm sorry I called you son of Groin,Gimli." said Legolas in a small voice.  
  
The sniggering of the hobbits grew louder.  
  
"I'm sorry I said you looked good in the bikini,Legolas." said Gimli.  
  
The hobbits burst into laughter.  
  
"Er...Gim,you never said that." said Legolas,scooting away from him. 


	3. Bilbo's Surprise Visit

The Adventures of Space Bobo   
Chapter 3  
By Resisting Arrest  
a/n: This is sort of a crossover from my other fic The Fellowship House,so you might have to read that to understand it better.  
Disclaimer-Not my characters,not my Middle-Earth,everthing belong to Tolkien so don't sue me.  
credits: Thanks to God and my great reviewers from both stories.You guys are great :D.  
  
----  
  
Bilbo Baggins lifted his suitcase from the Hobbiton Train (Original,no?lol) and looked around.He snickered.Perfect.No one in the Fellowship would suspect that he was dropping in for a surprise visit.He peered at the envelope in his hand.It had the return address to Frodo on it,which of course was the Fellowship House.  
  
Bilbo stepped outside and hailed a Hobbit Cab.He climbed in and handed the envelope to the driver.Within ten minutes he was there.He paid the driver and got out.Walking up the drive,he peered around to see if anyone was watching.The coast was clear.In Bilbo's mind,this was all perfect.He rang the door bell and waited.  
  
As always,Pippin raced downstairs to the door.He passed the living room where the others were seated.Merry got up from the sofa and also raced to the door.But when Pippin opened the door,he was instantly reminded of his first day at the house.  
  
There stood Bilbo Baggins.  
  
"Hello Pippin my lad!" yelled Bilbo,trying to reach out to slap Pippin on the back.  
  
Pippin shrieked like a girl and took off running to the living room.He latched onto Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf!Bilbo's here!You promised he would only come if I streaked again!I've been good.Well except for the carpet!" cried Pippin,thinking Bilbo to be here so he could punish Pippin for his display.  
  
"What? I didn't tell Bilbo to come.Calm yourself,Peregrin!" said Gandalf,standing up.  
  
He went to the door and saw Bilbo standing there motionless,staring open-mouthed at Pippin.  
  
"Really,Pippin,you shouldn't have alarmed him like that.He's 131 years old." muttered Gandalf to Pippin.  
  
Merry was trying to climb the coat rack,having also remembered Gandalf's threat.  
  
"Saggy...saggy...ew..." Merry kept muttering under his breath.  
  
Gandalf took Bilbo's hand and led him into the living room.Bilbo seemed to recover.  
  
"Ahh yes,you are the ballerina." said he to Legolas as Leggo stood to shake his hand.  
  
Gimli burst out laughing,but Bilbo wasn't finished.  
  
"Oh..and you're the one who likes elves in drag.Frodo,nice to see you.Boromir,the would-be dead guy.Aragorn,the sexy ranger." said Bilbo.  
  
"Sexy?" asked Merry.  
  
"I do not like elves in drag." said Gimli,sulking.  
  
"He didn't say anthing about me." said Sam proudly.  
  
"Oh,I didn't see you Samwise.Yes..you just swing the way the wind blows don't you?But you're a damn fine gardner." said Bilbo.  
  
"Please don't take off your clothes!" said Pippin.  
  
"Eh?Well,if you say so." said Bilbo removing his jacket and beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"DON'T!!" yelled all those present,except for Bilbo himself.  
  
"Oh,why didn't you say so." said Bobo(Bilbo).  
  
_____  
  
endnotes: My chapters are getting shorter and shorter these days!R/R no flamers.thanks! 


	4. Bilbo(and Gandalf) Returns to the Shire ...

The Adventures of Space Bobo   
Chapter 4  
By Resisting Arrest  
a/n: This is sort of a crossover from my other fic The Fellowship House,so you might have to read that to understand it better.  
Disclaimer-Not my characters,not my Middle-Earth,everthing belong to Tolkien so don't sue me.  
credits: Thanks to God and my great reviewers from both stories.You guys are great :D.  
  
----  
  
"Let's go,Gandalf." said Bilbo,picking up his suitcase.He was going visit friends in the shire.  
  
"Wait.I have to give a list of Do's and Don'ts to Pippin." said Gandalf,holding a rather large roll of parchment.  
  
"Are you sure he can even read?" asked Bilbo.  
  
"Yes..I thought of that.He passed his literacy tests.He's intelligent.Otherwise he wouldn't get into so much trouble." said Gandalf,sighing.  
  
Ten minutes later,Gandalf and Bilbo were pulling away from the house in a cab,promising to be back within a week.Pippin stood in the door way,his hands folded in an an angelic fashion.  
  
"I'LL BE GOOD!" he cried.  
  
"Yeah,right." muttered Gandalf.  
  
after a two hour drive,the two arrived in the Shire.Hobbits came out of doorways and stared,just as they had the first time Bilbo had returned to the Shire from his great adventure.  
  
"DAMN IT!MAD BAGGINS IS BACK!" cried an old hobbit,who apparently still had good eyesight.  
  
"He's back again?" asked Ted Sandyman.  
  
"Huh?" said the Gaffer,as the cab pulled up to Number 3,Bagshot Row.  
  
"Hello,Master Hamfast!How are you today?" cried Bilbo.  
  
"Eh?Oh it's you,Mr. Bilbo.I didn't think you'd be back to the Shire AGAIN." said the Gaffer,scratching his head."How's my Sam?I'd heard you've been to see him in the crazyhouse."  
  
"Sam is not in the crazy house,Hamfast.He is living with friends." said Gandalf,exasperated.  
  
"Like I said,Crazy House." repeated the Gaffer.  
  
An hour later,Gandalf and Bilbo took their leave from the Gaffer.Next on their list of visits was a visit to Pippin's parents,Paladin and Eglantine Took.  
  
"Hello!" said Bilbo,happily.  
  
"Hello Bilbo,old friend,come in." said Paladin.  
  
"Ah..Pippin looks so much like you.I saw him only this morning." said Bilbo,studying Paladin's face.  
  
"What?Was it on the news?" asked Paladin,alarmed.  
  
"What?No,I don't-" began Bilbo.  
  
"Middle-Earth's Most Wanted?" Eglantine broke in.  
  
"No,no,nothing of the kind.I was visiting Frodo and they live together you know." said Bilbo,as Gandalf entered."Surely you remember Gandalf!"  
  
"You left Merry and Pippin alone in the house without Gandalf?" asked Pippin's mother.  
  
"He is not a child..besides,I left him a list." said Gandalf.  
  
"And he has 2 men,an elf,2 other hobbits,and a dwarf to protect him!" said Bilbo.  
  
"I suppose you're right." said Paladin uneasily.  
  
~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Merry,I have an idea." said Pippin.  
  
"Me too." said Merry.  
  
"OHHH NO.You two are NOT going to do anything." said Legolas.  
  
"C'mon Leggo,there's something in it for you." said Pippin.  
  
==================  
  
Endnotes: To find out what they do,read the Fellowship House.More Bilbo visits in next chapter.Questions?Comments? REVIEW! :D 


End file.
